


Psychedelic

by moon_jazz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dong Sicheng - Freeform, It Sucks, M/M, WHAT IS ENGLISH, Winil, and joints, i love winil sm okay, moon taeil - Freeform, oof MY GRAMMAR, pls love winil, so sorry in advance, taeil is actually high from psychedelic from the evening, the winil tag is dry so i came up with this, winwin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_jazz/pseuds/moon_jazz
Summary: “You’re cute you know that?”“No way. I’m like badass.”“I have to keep my image. As a badass snake charming drug loving heart breaker.”“You’re drunk.”“Noooooo”





	Psychedelic

The smell of alcohol sneaks up Sicheng’s nose as he enter the bar down the familiar street of the town. This is the first time in a while since the latter had been going there, let alone get drunk. It isn’t his intention though. Life isn’t going down the hill to justify his action of going to the bar, but Sicheng knows why.   
  
He walks straight up to the busy bartender taking his seat on one of those free seats at the right side of the bar. Blonde haired boy was having a mind war contemplating on what to drink until he heard a tap. There is a person across the empty seat on his left. He seems pretty drunk looking at how hazy his eyes are and how he wears a smile all the time which is very _beautiful_. What? Sicheng didn’t come here for a hook up. No. He brushes off the thoughts of that person across when the bartender asked on what to drink.   
  
“I’ll have fresh orange.”   
  
After having his drink ordered Sicheng falls back to his muse. Emptiness. The actual reason he actually goes to the bar in hope of distracting the thought that has been clouding his head these few days. Is it a mere thought? Is it his feeling? He is lost. Probably because he’s been alone for too long. He's lonely but he keeps pushing people away. That’s the thing about pushing people away. He doesn’t want them. Neither does he want to be alone. It has no solution and Sicheng is very aware.   
  
Sicheng’s eyes wander all over the place and landed on the person across one seat on his left.   
  
_ Shit _   


The blonde boy cursed under his breath after seeing the stranger looking at his direction with _that_ damn smile. He answered the smile for what like two seconds and returned his look at the wines on the shelf.  
  
“What’s with that straight face?” The stranger asked with a very pretty smile that somewhat mixed with a drunken expression which seems to be well controlled. That smile reminds Sicheng of a lot of things. Beautiful things to be specific. That smile is like looking at the view of the night sky emblazoned with stars from a camp he went to when he was 10. It’s like the comfy dusk started with a cup of coffee at the balcony. The smile that looks like the view of the city from the rooftop at 2 A.M. Peaceful, and Sicheng finds no reason not to answer him. It’s not like he’s reserving anything for anyone.  
  
Sicheng flashes an awkward smile to the stranger’s direction and and say “Was it?”  
  
Sicheng is about to take a sip of his orange juice that is just served by the bartender when he hears a sound of chair moving just to see the stranger switching his seat from one seat across to right next to him bringing along his drink.  


_Alright. Let’s talk then._   
  
After settling down he sits with a hand supporting his head by having his elbow on the table . He sits facing Sicheng and the blonde boy is surprised that the stranger is actually sober enough to have a courteous space between them. He still have that look on his face that causes Sicheng to look in his eyes in return and smile too. Sicheng doesn’t even know what he’s doing now.   
  
“Do you write poems?” The stranger asked with the smile that almost seems as if it is pasted on his face permanently.   
  
Sicheng chuckles. “What makes you think so?”    
  
He never knew that chuckles are contagious until the stranger chuckles in return which makes his teeth show.   
  
Sicheng feels his heart skips a beat at the smile. _Wow that’s a whole new level._ But Sicheng was bored, so it must’ve been something to do with boredom that confused his own feelings. Maybe he is just desperate. Must be nothing.   
  
“Hey”   
  
Sicheng is brought back to reality and quickly answers “Yeah sorry. Poems? I do. Sometimes.” He flashes the awkward smile again.   
  
“You really look like one.” The stranger says tilting his head.   
  
“Like what?”   
  
“Those eyes. It speaks.” He chuckles again.   
  
“I don’t know how I’m supposed to take that but I’ll take it as a compliment.” Sicheng said with a shrug.   
  
“You should.”   
  
There is an awkward silence after that and it kills Sicheng inside because of the stare from the person across him.   
  
“Why are you here?” Sicheng asks.   
  
“I’m always here.”   
  
“Oh”   
  
“I write poems too. You can’t tell, can you?” His smile flashes his teeth again.   
  
“You’re so drunk,” Sicheng lets out a little laugh showing his front teeth which is covered by his palm. “I don’t look at people and guess what they do.”    
  
“You are so cute, you know that?” He paused and continue with “I did a roll of joint but no, I’m not high” The hazy smile keeps flashing.   
  
“Yeah, I’m very convinced.”   
  
“Good.”   
“What’s your name?”    
  
“Why do you have to know?”   
  
“I’ll call you sponge cake.”   
  
Sicheng has no doubt that this man in front of him is high but playing along offers him no harm so why not?    
  
“Why sponge cake though?”   
  
“Cause you’re soft and I like yellow.”   
“And yogurt. Sponge cake and yogurt. I would eat that all day.”   
“I want some foodie.”   
  
_ Foodie. Cute. _   
  
“I like yellow too.”   
  
“Do you like cuddling with fat people?”   
  
They’re playing random talk now but Sicheng likes it. His mind is lost anyway. Random talk with a random man doesn’t seem like a bad idea at the moment.   
  
The man continues again, “Winters are good but in the summer. Oh god.”   
  
“I’m skinny I suppose.” Sicheng answers. He’s not even sure what he’s trying to imply with that answer.   
  
“Yeah I’d rather a skinny girl.”   
  
_ Oh _   
  
Sicheng feels something shreds inside. Was he disappointed? The blonde latter chuckles to himself. Of fucking course he’s not. Why would he? It’s been so long since he last felt something with anyone so there’s no way a random stranger would change that.    
  
“Yeah I had one too but shit happens right?” Both of them falls into laughter that somewhat feels like euphoria. Or at least for Sicheng. Five seconds of euphoria. It’s weird and Sicheng hates it. He hates it how a mere stranger makes him feel so much in the time span of barely half an hour.   
  
“I thought you’re gonna ask why I laughed though, but I’ll tell you anyway. I’ve been left too. Shit happens right?” He continues his laugh.   
  
“Mine was a very long time ago though. I don’t feel anything about it anymore so it’s nothing for me. Are you okay?”    
  
“Aww you little monkey. You care about me?” He makes a cute face that makes Sicheng lets out a little laugh in respond. “It’s a small thing. Just find another. Problem solved. Tadaa!” He continues.   
  
_Typical_. Sicheng thinks. He never understands people who easily find another after ended things with anyone. He’s not that type. After things ended with his first love that he stupidly thought was his forever Sicheng never engaged into anything with anyone anymore. He’s not sure whether it’s the trust issue that developed after or he’s just scared. He was badly hurt that made himself determined he’ll never allow himself to feel that type of hurt again. Ever. Not that he loved that girl too much. It’s the betrayal. His pride was hurt. Sicheng is not the type of person who easily open up to people so when he did, he really let his guard down. He wasn’t aware he was becoming a fragile glass when it comes to the girl and she saw her opportunity to take that advantage on him. She —   
  
“Hey you spaced out again.”   
  
“Eh I did? Where were we? Oh by the way calling me monkey is not cute.” He blurts out fast. It was a five seconds of silence before Sicheng looks up and say, “I really tried though. Finding another. If only it’s as easy as you said.”   
  
“What do you need a girl for?”   
  
“I don’t know. I’m bored. Or empty to be precise. All my friends have their partner already.”   
  
“Hmm...I just need someone I can call muffin.”   
“And someone I can write poems to at late night.”   
__  
That’s. Really. Cute.   
  
“That’s really sweet.”   
  
“And someone I who can be silly and playful and fuzzy buzzy with.”   
  
Sicheng is done having too many feelings caused by this person facing him so he decided to return the favour. 

“You’re cute you know that?”    
  
“No way. I’m like badass.” He pouts and crossed his arm meanwhile Sicheng, again, feels something twisting inside. He hates to admit to himself that the stupid little heart of his is doing a damn somersault.   
  
The stranger continues, “I have to keep my image. As a badass snake charming drug loving heart breaker.”   
  
“You’re drunk.” Sicheng laughs.   
  
“Noooooo”   
  
“I couldn’t care less about being badass though.”   
  
“Yea but we gotta keep the image. We’re not an indie band. Those are dummies.”   
  
“So you’re in a band?”   
  
“Were. I just moved here. I lied about always being here.”   
  
“And why is that?”   
  
“Parents.”   
  
“What did you play?”   
  
“Guitar.”   
  
“Cool.”   
  
Sicheng noticed his face being expressionless by now. It's probably because of the 'were' in a band thing, he thought as guilt shins him up. The blonde boy thinks hard to change the topic.   
  
“What do you need a girl for?”   
  
It took him three seconds but Sicheng thanks god the expressionless face is now erased by the lovely hazy smile again.   
  
“I told you didn’t I?”   
  
“Oh. That. Yeah you did.” Sicheng answered embarrassed.   
  
“I get it. So nice of you.” His smile is now making his eyes disappear and Sicheng can’t think of a more beautiful view.   
  
“My last bengoly muffin went home for Christmas and never came back. It’s funny.” He said, chuckling.   
  
Sicheng keeps silent. He doesn’t know what to do in this kind of situation. He is thinking of another topic until the stranger holds out one hand for a handshake. Sicheng look up to his face that flashes that smile again.   
  
“I am Moon Taeil.”   
  
“Dong Sicheng.” He stutters.   
  
“That’s a cute name. Sichengie.”   
  
Sicheng feels a rush of blood running to his head. _Sichengie. Damn it_.    
  
“Did you just blush? Hey why are you blushing?” Taeil is now laughing and trying to make the blonde boy face him so he can see his blush properly. Sicheng turned his face to his right to hide the damn blush. Taeil was trying so hard so Sicheng decided to give in and look right into Taeil’s eyes.   
  
Taeil suddenly stopped laughing. He looks somewhere between seeing a ghost and starstruck which is very funny to the bartender who is looking at them from a distance. They stayed silent with Taeil’s hand on each side of Sicheng’s face for like ten seconds until the bartender, who has been watching since who knows when, clears his throat.   
  
Taeil quickly take his hands off Sicheng’s face and said “Sorry”   
  
“It’s nothing.”   
  
Their eyes meet each other again and they starts laughing.    
  
Minutes and hours passed as they keep talking about random things which includes Taeil's cat named Donut. It's stupid but Sicheng pays attention to every little things and he wants to know more. He doesn’t know why and he doesn’t want to know why.   
  
“It’s time to go home.”   
  
“Already?” Taeil says whining.   
  
Sicheng giggles, “Already.”   
  
“Take me home please.”   
  
“Creepy.”   
  
“I don’t wanna go home. I still haven’t found a new place so I live with my parents for now.” Taeil says with a pout that Sicheng knows he can never resist. Taeil is looking at his lap now.   
  
“You sure you aren’t a creep?”   
  
Taeil face lights up again as he look at Sicheng. “Nothing goes wrong with people who writes poem!”   
  
One simple sentence that doesn’t make sense at all. Because poets? Have you seen them being normal once? All they do is having their mind lost somewhere most of the times. Psychos even. Sicheng is well aware that he is making up a reason for himself but he couldn’t care less. “Alright then.”    
  
Sicheng paid for his and Taeil’s drink and ready to get up from the chair when he felt his hand being caught. It’s Taeil. He doesn’t mind. Sicheng is pretty sure this man is drunk or high or just anything but sober. He doesn’t know what he’s doing taking a ‘friendly’ stranger home after talking for once. He holds the older’s hand and lead them to his car. It feels like holding the hand of a kid to prevent them from running away. Sicheng holds it firm but gentle enough not to hurt the latter. He ignores the gentle squeeze reciprocated that makes his heart do a damn flip, again.   


**Author's Note:**

> Oof about the poets. I didnt mean to offend anyone. That's actually me as i write poems myself :)
> 
> i actually meant to write this longer but depression got the best of me i had to stop and took me long enough to finally post this.Eventho it's left kinda hanging. But the cliff hanger is not that bad so yeah. maybe i'll do another part that continues this. maybe. m a y be.


End file.
